Shayera's Fishing Lesson
by HawkGirl 92
Summary: exactly what it says


Lantern:  
  
I awoke and rolled over with a happy sigh-- today was the beginning of my vacation. I had built up time and told Superman that I wanted a week off. He granted it without question, although he did ask me if I had this planned out with Shayera, seemed she had the same idea as me.  
  
And that was how it all began  
  
I had already planned out this big fishing trip up in Alaska. The salmon were running and I couldn't wait. My gear was packed up three weeks ahead of time... and now I felt all giddy inside. Dressing quickly in a pair of old jeans, hiking boots, and a green T; I finished brushing my teeth and packing away a few last minute items. Rushing out, I ran smack into her.  
  
She looked up at me with her green eyes that held a flair of mischievousness in them. I smiled and offered her my hand, which she took and then used to pull me down to the floor with her.  
  
"There that's better. Morning Lantern," she said, before her mouth found mine... the sound of a throat being cleared broke us apart.  
  
"Morning. You two sleep well?" Diana asked, trying her best to keep the laugh inside and failing miserably.  
  
"Actually I slept pretty good in my own bed. Don't know about him," Shayera said as she got to her feet. She reached down and helped me up, and that was when she looked in and saw my camping gear.  
  
"Where you going Lantern?" she asked her voice was full of curiosity.  
  
"Camping up in Alaska. Salmon's spawning and now is a good time to catch them."  
  
"Fishing?"  
  
"Yeah..." I answered. "You've never been have you?" I ask. It was my turn to be curious.  
  
"Nope... have fun..." she said as she turned and headed towards the kitchen. I could smell breakfast and from what I smelled it was Superman's turn to cook.... Diana looked at me and I looked back-- the grin on her face must have echoed what I was thinking. The two of us alone, in the middle of nowhere? Oh yes, most definitely!  
  
I took my time getting to the kitchen. Although, trust me, it took a LOT of self-control not to run up that hall and grab her. Once I sat down I made sure I was near her. Superman set the plates out on the table and we all dug in.. Home made gravy, and biscuits, sausage and bacon, eggs.. now that is what I call breakfast. Not one of us was worried about any leftovers. We had, after all, our own private human -walking-breathing- garbage disposal by the name of Flash.  
  
Once everyone's belly was full I caught up with Shayera.  
  
"Hey wait up a minute or two," I called. She turned and regarded me with a smile that was all mine. I grinned, and felt like melting at the sight of her. I sighed. This would be the best week of my life.  
  
"Hey. Thought you'd be gone by now," she said.  
  
"Well I had planned on it, but I got to thinking. Your vacation starts today too, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered with a look of confusion crossing her face.  
  
"Well I know we've only been dating a couple of months. But how would you like to join me?" I stammer out finally.. my heart must have been a beating a mile a minute.  
  
"I would love to. But I must warn you I've never been fishing before.."  
  
"That's fine. I will teach you," I replied. Who needed cloud 9?  
  
Once I got her clothes packed, I stopped by a local sporting goods shop and purchased the extra equipment we needed. I had at some point asked her if she wanted her own tent, but she replied that we were adults and she thought we could sleep in the same one ... It was going to be a looong week.  
  
Now fully armed with a new pole, tackle boxes and loads of bait. We flew on to Alaska's Kodiak / Alaska Peninsula. We reach a place designated for camping and a great spot to fish the [b]Karluk River[/b] and not to far from the [b]Ayakulik River[/b], should the fish decided to move.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful," she said taking a look around.  
  
"Alaska is truly one of the prettiest places I've ever been. We will set up camp today and go into town tonight. I wanna treat you to a fancy dinner," I laugh and she looks at me.  
  
"Umm.. hate to burst your bubble, but I didn't exactly pack a evening gown."  
  
I burst out laughing. "It's all right Shy. Most places around here are casual," I explain.  
  
"Ohhh.. good. I did pack a somewhat formal dress if you want to go someplace nice."  
  
"Nope this is a dress down, let your hair down, have fun, no fancy parties type of trip," I reply. And adding to myself, cuddle up by a roaring fire under a blanket with someone you love type of trip.  
  
She looked at me.  
  
"Hey, you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You had this crazy look on your face," she explained.  
  
"Ohhh. Yeah, sorry was just thinking of something that's all," I blurted out quickly.  
  
She gave me a questioning look and matched my stupid grin with one of her own.  
  
"Is that so Lantern?"  
  
It takes us a good hour to set every thing up. I post our camping permits on the side of the tent so the game warden will be able to see it. Setting up the cooking area was the next line and Shayera had that down to a T. Once everything was done, we sat down in our folding chairs and looked out over the landscape. I let out a contented full sigh.  
  
"I like this."  
  
"So do I. We need to get ready if we are going in to town," she said rising.  
  
I nod, "Yeah. Guess so."  
  
Another hour later found us sitting inside a nice restaurant, sipping a nice wine and chowing down on one of the best-steamed salmon steaks I have had in a long time. Shayera really liked it. I was glad. I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I did.  
  
But tomorrow was the test..  
  
The morning dawned gray like it always did and the mist on the river gave it an almost otherworldly feel. I step out into the crisp morning air and inhale deeply.  
  
Looking back in the tent, Shayera had awakened and slipped into her jeans and a T-shirt with a flannel shirt over it.  
  
"Morning," I said as I wrapped an arm around her waist and then handed her a cup of coffee. She sipped it and smiled. Not one to be a morning person but when you wake up and see something like this.. how could you not smile?  
  
"Ready to start your lesson in fishing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"First the gear," I explained as I went, handing her a pair of chest high waders. Once I helped her get them on and adjusted so her wings could move, I grabbed her hat and vest.  
  
"This is to keep your hair out of your eyes, and this is to help keep your lures and bait close." I handed her a bucket and then a net.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"If you catch one you will need it to help you lift the fish up. Salmon aren't known to be little fish," I told her and secure the net to the hook on her vest. Once I have her set up and all her equipment ready, I hand her a pole.  
  
"All right. Here ya go ... I will teach you how to cast."  
  
The first couple of times went the way I expected. The next few weren't too bad so I left her alone to get the feel for it and smoothly cast my line in to the water. It wasn't long however, when I heard..  
  
"How did you say to do this again?"  
  
I turned around and low and behold she had some how managed to wrap the line completely around her with the bait dangling off the end of her hat.  
  
I couldn't help it.  
  
I lost it.  
  
And that only made things worse.  
  
She politely threw the pole into the water. Which luckily I caught before it had time to sink. But the more she struggled the tighter it got.  
  
"Shy. Stop. I will have to cut you loose," I told her in-between fits of laughter.  
  
I finally had her free and her pole ready to go again. I spent a few more hours showing her how to cast it. It didn't take long after that before she was tossing it out there like an old pro.  
  
But the next step proved to be the funniest one yet....  
  
We had taken a small break to eat lunch and relax before we headed back out into the water. I went a little ways upstream to fish and left her to fish downstream. It wasn't long before I head her screaming.  
  
I hurried back to her as fast I could and what do my eyes behold? Her pole bent double and she was hanging on to it with everything she had.  
  
The line jerked hard and she went into the river face first. I got to her and she was sitting up still holding on to the pole.  
  
"Give it some slack Shy," I told her. She hit the release button on her reel and the fish took off.  
  
Once it was a little ways out I told her to reel it in slowly. Let it wear it's self out. She listened surprisingly well.  
  
Little by little she fought with it and finally wore it out enough to reel in all the way. Needless to say, I had never seen a salmon that big before... I had to shake my head if any one could do it would have been her ... she was looking at me, as if to say, now what?  
  
I spoke up, "The net won't hold it. And I'm not sure if I can lift it to the bank..."  
  
She hefted the 80 or 90-pound fish carried it over to the bank and waited.  
  
I forgot just how strong she truly was. I reached her and got the hook out of its mouth and just stared in amazement at the size of the fish.  
  
"Are you sure you've never done this before?"  
  
She smiled happily. Soaking wet but happy. I told her to go change clothes and hide her wings. She emerged later in a clean pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I wrapped the fish in a piece of plastic and we loaded it up into the truck I rented.  
  
Once into town we checked the fish in. Not nearly the record I was told, but a good size fish at any rate. The local market filleted it for us, and packed it in a special cooler to keep it fresh.  
  
Later that night, as we sat around, I watched her roast a bag of marshmallows she had somehow talked me into getting. I chuckled recalling how we got that fish.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and that fish."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"For a rookie, you landed a nice one. I didn't catch anything my first time out."  
  
She chuckled at that.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face."  
  
"My face? Oh Shy... if you could have only seen." I laugh back.  
  
We joked and carried on way into the night.  
  
"Hey Lantern?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We gonna do this again tomorrow?"  
  
"Hmmm. depends on what time we wake up." I whispered as I held her close.  
  
"Is that so." 


End file.
